Day's In The Life of the Gallagher Family: Sequel
by AsandCastle103
Summary: Set two years later. I suck at summaries hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**2 years later**

"Katherine Rose, get you scrawny little butt in here."Lara yelled.

"Coming."Kat replied.

"I'm going to drop you off at daycare and then I will pick you up later this afternoon. Okay?"Lara explained.

"OK!" she replied happily, walking to the front door.

"OK, let's go."Lara said, opening the door and walking to the car. "In you get."

**At HQ**

"Welcome back Lara to fulltime instead of part time work."Vince said.

"Thanks."she replied, walking over to where her desk is.

"We have a call out in the Blue Mountains. Hikers have gone missing. Dean, Lachie, Chase and Jordan can go. Heidi and Lara, you two will be on patrol."VInce said, sending them on their way.

"Joy."Lara said sarcastically.

"She has a point Vince." Heidi said.

"Do you want to be doing paperwork for the rest of today?"Vince asked her.

"No." she replied.

"Well then I suggest that you get in that patrol and driveaway."Vince said, turning around and walking off. "And Grommet. You can go with them too."

"Yay." she said, getting in the back.

**4.30 that afternoon.**

"Right I'm off. I have to go pick up Kat, then go home and cook dinner. See you at home Dean."she said, grabbing her bag, kissing him goodbye and walking out the door.

**At the daycare.**

"Hey baby girl. How was daycare today?"Lara asked, as she strapped her in.

"Fun."she replied, playing with her toy.

"That's good. Time to go home and cook dinner." she said, starting the car.

**At the Gallagher household.**

"Lara. Kat. I'm home."Dean yelled.

"Daddy!"yelled Kat, running into the hallway and crashing into her father's legs.

"Hello Kat. Where's mummy?"he asked.

"In the kitchen, serving dinner." she replied, wriggling to get out of his grip. "Daddy. Put me down please."

"Sure baby girl. Show me where mummy is."he said, as he followed his daughter into the kitchen.

"Hey your home." she said, kissing him.

"Yeah, want me to get Kat and put her in the high chair?" he asked.

"Yes please."she asnwered, putting Kat's dinner on her high chair.

**An hour later.**

"Well, Kat's back to sleep."Lara said, walking back into their room and getting into bed.

"Mmm. Good."Dean said, wrapping his arm around her.

They both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mummy! Daddy!" Kat yelled, as she ran out of her room at 6.00 in the morning. "Time to get up."

"Lara! Wake up." Dean said, tickling her playfully.

"Go back to sleep. Wait hold that thougt. " She said, jumping up and running to the bathroom.

"You alright?" Dean asked, walking into the bathroom just in time to see Lara wipe her mouth and sit against the wall.

"Yeah. I'm good." she said, standing up and going into their bedroom.

"Daddy!" Kat yelled from outside the door.

"Coming! I'll go make her breakfast. You just get dressed. OK." he said, kissing her on the lips and walking out the door, closing it behind him.

**At the Stationhouse**

"Morning everyone. Lara are you alright? You look very pale." Vince said, looking at her face.

"I'm fine Vince." she said, putting her head on her arms.

"You wanna be. Because I can't have one of my team members sick." he replied.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." She replied, turning around to face Dean.

"How about you go home?" Vince said, pulling Lara to her feet and ushering her down the stairs.

"Fine." she snapped, grabbing her bag and keys and making her way towards the car.

**At the Gallagher household. 3.30pm**

"Mummy!" Kat yelled, as she ran through the door after Lachie unlocked it.

"Lara." he called, walking into the lounge room and finding her asleep on the couch.

"Kat. Be quiet. Mummy is sleeping." he said, grabbing hold of his niece and taking her into the playroom.

Lara started to stir.

"What time is it." she mumbled, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

"It is 3.40pm. Why?"Lachie asked, from behind.

"Don't do that."she replied, nearly jumping out of her skin.

" Sorry. Dean should be home shortly. Do you know why you have been sick the past few weeks?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well are you going to tell me?"he asked again.

"Not until I have told Dean and Kat." she replied, as Dean walked through the door.

"Told me what."he said, as Lara stood up.

"Come with me." she said, leading him into their bedroom.

"Well are you going to tell me." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm pregnant. Again." she said.

"Are you serious?"he said, picking her up.

"Yes. Now you go tell our daughter and I will go and tell your brother." she said, walking out into the lounge room.

"Well you have told Dean. So are you going to tell me?"he said, sitting down.

" Well you are going to have another niece or nephew." she said.

" Sweet. Well I'll tell Chase." he said, walking out the door.

"So how did Kat take it?" she asked as Dean came out with a smile on his face.

"Very well. She can't wait until she is a big sister."he said, as they sat down.

"Good. Because everyone else knows at the station because I told them not to tell you." she said, smiling and snuggling into his side.

"Well that was mean." he replied, kissing her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**12 weeks later**

"Mummy! Daddy!" Kat yelled through the house

Just then Dean walked out of Lara and his bedroom.

"Shh baby. Mummy is still sleeping. She has to go to the doctor's today so you are coming into work with me today for little while until mummy gets there." Dean said, making her breakfast.

"OK." she said, as the bowl of cereal and cup of milk was placed in front of her.

"Eat up. And remember don't make a noise." he said, kissing his daughter on the head and walking into their bedroom.

"Hey. Lara."he said gently, pushing her arm.

"Wha-"she said groggily, looking up at him.

"Your appointment is at 9.30 right?" he asked, sitting next to her.

" Yeah why?" she asked, sitting up.

"Because it is 8.20." he said smugly. "And I have to take Kat to work with me this morning till you get in."

"Crap. Is it 8.20 already. Thanks for waking me up." she said, standing up quickly which was a bad idea as a wave of light headedness waved over her.

"Woah. Steady on. You right?" Dean asked, her wrapping his arms around her waist as they walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah. Is Kat eating breakfast?"she asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah. Right now she would be watching Hi-5." Dean said, kissing her neck.

"Stop. Have you had a shower yet?" she asked, running the water.

"No that's why I followed you into the bathroom."he said, locking the door, and hopping in behind her.

**20 mins later**

"Bye Kat. Bye Dean." Lara said, grabbing her handbag and keys. Kissing Kat on the head and Dean on the lips.

"Bye mummy." Kat said, from the door.

"Bye. Be careful." Dean said, as she hopped in.

**At HQ**

"Alright we have a car accident. Co-ordinates are in your cars." Vince said, sending them on their way and grabbing hold of little Kat as Dean had to go with them and Lara was nowhere in sight.

**At the accident site**

"Shit."Lachie said, running towards the smashed up Mazda.

"What is it?" Chase asked, running towards him.

"Keep Dean calm. It's Lara, lucky it is only the back of the car that is smashed up." Lachie said, opening the front door, and tried to rouse Lara.

"Dean! Take the other driver of the car." Chase yelled, running back to the Mazda.

"Why?" he yelled back.

"Just do it please." he yelled back, as Lara started to come around.

"My baby." she said, worried about her baby more than herself.

" Lara it's alright. We are going to get you out and to the hospital." Lachie said, grabbing a spine board.

"Ok." she said, relxing a little but still had her hand on her abdomen.

**At the hospital**

"Dean. Yeah it's me. Just want to let you know. I'm at the hospital with Lara." Lachie said into his mobile.

"What do you mean at the hospital?" he asked, concerned for his wife.

"The car accident out there today. Lara was in it."Lachie said, knowing what was coming next.

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!" Dean yelled, getting the attention of everyone else.

"She's fine. She is more worried about her baby then herself. But Lara and the baby are absolutely fine."Lachie said.

"They wanna be." he said, getting into his car.

"Yeah. I'll see you when you get here." Lachie said, hanging up the phone and walking back into Lara's room.

"How you feeling?" he asked, sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Yeah good. I just found out the gender of the baby." she said, excitedly.

"Well. Are you going to tell me." he said.

"Nope. Not till Kat and Dean get here." Lara said.

"Mummy!"Kat yelled, flinging herself towards her mother.

"Hey baby girl." she said, picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"Lara! Are you alright?" Dean asked, flying through the door.

" Yeah. I'm fine. I have something to tell you." Lara said.

"Really." Dean said, as Lachie left with Kat in his arms.

"We are having a little..."


	4. Chapter 4

_"We're having a little.."_

"Boy!" Lara said, laughing at Dean's face.

"Are you serious?" he asked, sitting next to her.

She nodded, while her daughter jumped on Lachie in excitement.

"I love you Lara." he said, kissing her on the lips.

"Eughh. Get a room."Lachie exclaimed, covering Kat's eyes.

"Shut up." Lara said, leaning into Dean.

"Hey, Lachie. Can you look after Kat tonight?" Dean asked.

"Sure." he replied, standing up and swinging the little girl onto his hips, as Dean gave him the spare key.

"Thanks." he replied, as they walked out the door.

"I love you to Dean."Lara replied, closing her eyes.

**At HQ**

"Hey Dean. Lachie just told us the great news about you having a son."Vince said, clapping him on the shoulder.

" When will she be back?" Heidi asked.

"Today. Apparently as soon as she is discharged she will head over." Dean replied.

"Well. She is going to be on desk duty for a week. And you can tell her that, I am not dealing with a hormonal woman again." Vince said, as Lara walked up the stairs.

"I heard that Vince."Lara said, wrapping her arms around Dean.

"Sorry. But you are on desk duty for a week."he replied, answering the phone.

"Right. We have a call out to the Blue Mountains. Search and rescue."Vince said, handing the co-ordinates out.

"Vince. Can I please go on this one rescue?"Lara begged.

"Fine. One and that's it. You will go with Dean. He can look after you properly." Vince said, giving in.

**Blue Mountains**

"Lara. I want you to be careful." Dean said, walking through the bush behind Lara.

"Yeah, I know." she replied, stopping in front of him turning around and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you to." he said, pushing her along.

"Rescue Portable 1 to Rescue Command. Vince it is starting to get to dark to continue, we are going to have to camp somewhere. Over." Dean said, stopping Lara and speaking into his radio as Lara leaned into him.

"Yeah. Copy that Dean. Out. Rescue Command to all Rescue Portables. Stay where you are and camp there until morning. Out."Vince replied over the radio.

"Joy. Just what we need. To be eaten alive by mozzies."Lara said as they set camp up for the night.

"Fun." Dean replied, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hopefully no cops jump out at us."Lara said, looking up at him.

"Yeah true." he replied, kissing her on the neck.

"Dean. We are in the middle of the bush. We can't." Lara said, as Dean continued to kiss her neck.

"Why not?" he said, standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"Because. We are in the middle of the bush." she said, walking into the tent.

"Doesn't stop me." Dean said.

**Next morning**

Lara rolled over to face Dean.

"Morning." he said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Morning. We did it last night didn't we?" She asked.

He nodded, as she sat up and got dressed.

"Great. What could be worse? Wait hold that thought." she said, running out of the ten and threw up in the bushes.

"5.30?"he asked, pulling her hair back.

"Right on the dot." She replied, leaning back against the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you are going to be ok to continue?" Dean asked, walking behind Lara.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." she replied. "So who are we looking for again?"

"Umm. I'm not sure. I'll ask Vince and if he has put us out her for training I will kill him." Dean said, reaching for his radio.

"Rescue Portable 1 to Rescue Base."

"Rescue Base to Rescue Portable 1. Go ahead Dean." Vince said over the radio.

"Who are we looking for? Out." he replied.

"Rescue Base to all Rescue Portables. We are looking for no one. This was a training night. Out." he said smirking.

"Rescue Portable 1 to Rescue Base. I'm gonna kill ya Vince."Lara said, turning around and heading back towards the patrols.

"You go right ahead." he replied.

**At HQ**

"Vince I am so going to kill you. Then hide your body where no one will ever be able to find it." Lara said through gritted teeth.

"Really. Who and what army?"he asked, smiling knowing she was only joking.

"Well I'm going to go home to my daughter." Lara said, grabbing her stuff from her locker and walking to her car.

**At the Gallagher Household.**

"Kat! I'm home!"Lara called, finding Lachie asleep on the couch.

"MUMMY!" Kat yelled, running out from behind the couch where she was going to pounce on Lachie.

"Hey baby girl. Shh. You don't wann wake Uncle Lachie." she said, setting her daughter down again.

"Too late. He's already awak since she just pounced on me."Lachie said, being seriously winded.

"Haha. Good girl."Lara said laughing at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**12 weeks later**

"KAT!"Lachie yelled from the kitchen.

Just then Lara and Dean came out of their bedroom.

"Lachie. Shut up!" Lara said, as Kat came running out from the lounge room

"Come on. Let's get you in the car, then leave you mum and dad alone for a while."Lachie said, picking up his car keys and Kat.

"Bye." they called from the door.

"So."Dean said, wrapping his arms around Lara.

"So what." she said, sitting down on the lounge.

Dean kissed the top of her head, and pulled a blanket down over them.

**At HQ**

"Morning all."Lachie said, walking upstairs.

"Morning. Where are the other two?"Jordan asked.

"Day off. Relaxing at home." Lachie replied, as Vince's daughter, Kate came up the stairs.

"Morning Kate. Your nearly late."Vince said, hugging his daughter.

"Sorry Dad. Traffic." she replied, sitting at her desk and getting started on the paperwork.

"Sure. We have a car accident. Coordinates are in your patrols. Get moving." Vince called.

**At the Gallagher Household**

"Dean." Lara called, standing up off the lounge.

"You alright?"he asked, running into the room.

"Yeah. I woke up and you weren't there." Lara said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Sorry. I thought you needed the sleep before bub comes."Dean replied, kissing her forehead. "Do you want to start thinking of baby names for him?"

"Yeah sure."Lara said, as she curled into Dean's side as they sat on the lounge.

"What about Joshua?"Dean asked, looking down at her.

"No. What about Kym?" she suggested.

"No. What about Benny?" he asked.

"Nope. I know Malachi?"Lara suggested, her eyes lighting up.

"Perfect."Dean responded, kissing the top of her head and placing a hand on their unborn baby.

**At HQ **

"Right all. I'm off. Have to go pick up Kat from day care."Lachie said gathering his things.

"See ya." they called, as he walked off down the stairs.

**Gallagher household**

"Dean. Lara. We're home."Lachie called, as Kat ran through is legs and into the loungeroom.

"!"Kat yelled, running into their room, where she found them asleep.

"Kat. Did you find them?"he asked, coming up behind her.

"Shhh. Their sleeping."Kat said, closing the door and pulling Lachie away.

"Ok. Do you some dinner?"he asked.

"YEAH!"she yelled.

"Shh. You don't won't to wake mummy and daddy do you?"he asked, pulling out the vegetables.

"No." she replied, turning the TV on.


	7. Chapter 7

**At HQ**

"Morning Lara, Dean. Where is Kat?" Vince asked as Lara eased herself down onto the couch.

"At day care." Lara said pulling a cushion behind her head.

"Are you going to stay there all day?" Vince asked.

"Yeap. I need sleep and I'm not going to get it at home. Too quiet." Lara said covering her eyes with her arm.

"Just let her be Vince. Remember she is now at full term." Jordan said joining the conversation.

"Yeah alright. We have a call out to the Blue Mountains. A bunch of bushwalkers are missing. Go on." Vince said ushering out before they could make any complaints.

**2 hours later**

"Hey sleepyhead." Michelle said as she noticed Lara waking up.

"Hey. Where are the others?" Lara asked as she sat up.

"Out on a job at the Blue Mountains. Vince asked me to look out for you in case you go into labour." Michelle said handing her a glass of water.

"Ok. Thanks." Lara said as she stood up.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked noting how Lara was holding her abdomen.

"Not really. I think I have gone into labour." Lara said as she leaned over in pain.

"Ok. Come on let's get you to the hospital." Michelle said grabbing Lara's car keys, her bag and a radio.

**At the hospital**

"Rescue base to Rescue Command. Vince get Dean to the hospital. Over." Michelle said through the radio.

"Copy that Michelle. Sending him now. Out." Vince replied.

"Ok Lara. Dean is going to be here in twenty minutes tops." Michelle said holding Lara's hand as she went through a contraction.

"Ok." Lara replied through gritted teeth.

"Michelle. What's going on?" Hayden said from behind her.

"Argh. Get out will ya." Lara said looking up at him.

"Lara has gone into labour. Will you please get out and when you see Dean, can you please send him through." Michelle said to Hayden.

"Yeah sure. Good luck Lara." Hayden said looking at her.

"Yeah thanks. Now get out." Lara yelled.

**20 mins**

"Hey Michelle said when I saw you to send you in right away." Hayden said as he saw Dean at the nurses' station.

"Thanks." Dean said as he ran through the door. "Hey Lara, I'm here."

"Thank god. She is trying to break my hand off." Michelle said as Lara released her death grip from Michelle and grabbed Dean's hand instead.

"Oww. Yeah tough grip isn't it. Thanks Michelle." Dean said as he turned to Lara.

**2 hours later**

"Congratulations Lara, Dean. You have a healthy little boy." Doctor O'Malley said handing Lara her baby.

"He's gorgeous." Lara said smiling down at her son.

"He sure is." Lachie said as the team walked through the door.


End file.
